


hand to mouth

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls share a bunk at the CIA facility.  Things happen when Raven catches Angel masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand to mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=64909#t64909) on the kink meme. Hopefully someone writes the porn filled version.

"What's that smell?"  
  
Raven doesn't really expect Angel to reply, thinking the girl asleep, but she still wants to know if the smell is entirely in her imagination or not.  
  
She can hear Angel shifting around in the sheets, in the lower half of the bunk bed. Angel's voice sounds a bit strained, "Oh for fuck's sake."  
  
Raven thinks for a moment, and then thinks that voice sounds a lot like someone who's...  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you jerking off?"  
  
Somehow Angel's voice can still sound peeved even while... "It's jilling off, and for fuck's sake, just let me get off!"  
  
Raven buries her head in her pillow. "I can't believe you're doing this here, now--"  
  
"Just go back to sleep, it didn't bother you last night!"  
  
Raven squeaks with indignation, and in morbid fascination, peers over the edge of her bed.  She can't see much, other than Angel's naked leg, and oh god, is that her _underwear_ hanging off her ankle?  
  
"I can't!" she exclaims. "How am I supposed to, now that I know you're... you're!"  
  
"If it bothers you so much, why don't you give me a hand and it'll be over with quicker." Angel gives a long-suffering sigh. "You've already been a mood killer."  
  
They lapse into silence, Raven trying very hard to go back to sleep, pressing her pillow over her head, but she's pretty sure she's hearing something _wet_...  
  
She can feel herself breaking into a slight sweat, and she presses her thighs together. Her fingers snake down the band of her panties. She lets out a hiss in surprise, as she finds she's slicker than she thought.  
  
"Oh for God's sake," Angel says from below, "just get down here and I promise you it'll be even better."  
  
Raven's glad it's dark so it hides her flush as she climbs the ladder down and hesitantly gets into the bed with Angel.  
  
Her hand reaches for where she assumes Angel's was just a few moments ago, when Angel says, "Oh, no, _Mystique_. I have something else entirely in mind."  
  
Angel reaches for Raven's hair, and nudges her down between her thighs.  
  
"Uh, Angel?" Angel tweaks one of Raven's nipples; when did her hands get in her shirt?  
  
"Are you always this talkative?"  
  
Raven ignores her.  "Ah-ahhhhh, I've never done this before."  
  
"Really?" Angel's still pushing her down by her shoulder, and Raven's knees are sliding down the sheets, her torso resting between Angel's legs.  Raven can smell Angel this close, musky, salty, familiar and a bit terrifying.  Her shoulders tense.  
  
Angel's free hand gently cards through Raven's hair.  "Don't worry," she says, "I have you."  
  
And she does.  
  
  
  
Later, when Raven shudders into orgasm, her skin ripples into blue ridges, and she's already trying to shift back to pale, blonde and _normal_.  
  
Angel presses one last kiss between her legs and then lays one against Raven's navel, grinning.  
  
"Stay this way," she says.  
  
And when they wake up, Angel is curled around Raven's equally naked, blue, perfect body.


End file.
